Unearthed
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Secrets have a way of coming out, no matter how deeply buried.   Juice/OC with Sam, Bobby and other familiar souls.
1. The Beginning is the End is the

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**The Beginning is the End is the Beginning**

"Get out from under there, what if it drops on you?" I rolled my eyes as Juice attempted to get me to stop working. Ever since he discovered that he was going to be a father he was annoying me to no end.

"That's what the secure jack and my spotter are for. Jules! She on tight?" I yelled as I set down the screw driver I was using to peel off the grime.

"Tight as a mouse's ear honey!" He called back and I smiled.

"See, I'm safe." I continued my work before I felt hands on my ankles pulling me out from underneath, "Son of a bitch!"

I looked up to see Juice standing next to Clay. It apparently wasn't Juice who pulled me out from underneath the car. I held in my glare and counted to ten.

"Can I help you with something boss?" Juice held out his hand to help me up and I just stared at it before I used the car's door to haul myself up.

"No more going under the cars. I had a talk with your man and I agree there's too much risk. You can do tune ups and different things under the hood but if I see you under the car I will fire you. You hear me? We clear on this?" He took a drag of his cigar and it took everything in my power not to pout.

"Crystal, what is there on the work list that I _can _do?"I asked trying to rein in my sarcasm.

"Paperwork and some cleaning. Sack'll help you with the cleaning." He smiled and turned away and I couldn't keep in my temper anymore.

"Paperwork? Cleaning? Just because I have a parasitic lifeform growing inside me I'm the bitch now! Fuck this." I threw down my rag and stalked out to Stevie. I needed to clear my head and meet with one of Crowley's guys so this was perfect timing. As I got to my car Clay stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Was this your two week notice?" He asked as he leaned against Stevie and I stiffened.

"Want it to be?" I stood arms crossed over my chest when I felt Juice come behind me.

"Not sure, never had a problem with you obeying me before. You've always been a good little soldier." I took the compliment from the comment and ignored the condescension.

"You've never treated me as something other than one of the guys before." Damn it, that sounded pathetic.

"Things change and they've changed a lot in the last couple of months. No matter how much you wanna be one of the guys it just ain't possible anymore. You're pregnant with the dumbass' baby and an Old Lady; it puts you in a different light." He said so much while saying so little.

"I love this job Clay and I don't even have a bump yet. Hell I was working the salvage yard the last ti-" I stopped and looked into Clay's suddenly curious eyes.

"The last time what Ari?" He asked and I felt sick. I moved past him to a spot behind the garage and threw up. No one here knew, not even Juice and I wanted to keep it that way. I felt a warm hand on my neck and kept my eyes closed as Juice began to rub gently.

"Baby, we just want to take care of you." He was so sweet and so fucking dumb.

"I can take care of my fucking self. Just leave me alone, I'll be out of your hair soon enough." I stood up to see Juice's eyes wide and hurt. He must have thought I was leaving him or some other bullshit idea. "I'm going home for the day baby, I don't feel well."

The look of relief on his face would have been comical if I didn't feel so angry. I moved past him and went to the timecards, being sure to punch out before I went to my locker and put away my work shirt and threw on my coat, it was getting a little chilly and I wanted the extra cover. Crowley's minions didn't like the marks on my forearms.

"Ari, we still need to talk." Clay was still leaning against Stevie.

"I'll help Gemma in the office until we figure out a plan but right now I'm sick, a little angry and hurting. I need to head out for a while." He nodded but pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry things aren't working out the way you want Ari. We love you and want you safe. Go, do your business and we'll talk about everything tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and it felt so paternal I almost cried.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Clay." He moved away from Stevie and I got in, eager to get the hell out of there.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with this, it's already got the sigil work done and it's practically thrumming with benign energy." I held the dagger out to the demon who shrugged.

"Crowley says there's some taint on the hilt that you have to take care of." I concentrated on the hilt and he was right, it was like a speck of dirt on a pure white handkerchief, barely noticeable but in a certain light it sticks out.

"Ok, I'll figure out a way to fix this then I'll bring it back tomorrow." The demon nodded and handed me the carrying case before he got in his car and drove off. I placed the ornate case into the passenger's seat and took off.

Later that afternoon I'd consulted my books and done purification rituals. I finally figured out a way to remove the mark and had just finished up when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw an unfamiliar number, eager to have something to fill my time now that I was done with the purification I answered.

"Ariel Singer." Most hunters were paranoid so it was a good idea to be upfront.

"Sam Winchester, good to hear your voice." Great, he was probably the last person I wanted to hear from that morning.

"What do you want Sam? I'm kinda busy here." I put the dagger back in the case and set it aside.

"I have a case and I want you to work on it with me. Don't worry; it's not that far from the Nexus so you can go back if demons are on your tail. "I guessed that he didn't know about my pact with the new King of Hell. I was off the demonic radar and could travel freely.

"What's the case?" If I could have an excuse to leave town for a few days it could give me the peace I needed.

"Four women, all between the ages of eighteen and thirty five killed in Folsom, California. All experienced hemorrhaging and evidence of vaginal penetration. One had evidence of abuse prior to death. All were also missing their hearts and livers, no evidence of surgical extraction or animal attack." There was something in his voice; he was keeping something from me.

"Are you already in Folsom?" I had gotten up and started packing. I'd find out what he was keeping from me on my own.

"Yeah, researching right now, so does that mean you're helping me?" He sounded smug and self assured not the Sam I knew.

"I'm packing right now; get me a room at the motel you're staying at." He laughed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I have an extra bed, we might not even need it." That stopped me dead in my tracks. If I was alone with him for an extended period of time would I do that? Could I do that? Would I cheat on Juice just because I was mad and Sam was Sam?

"Just get me the room. I should be there in about three hours. I'll call if there's a change of plans." I didn't give him a chance to respond and hung up. I had just zipped my bag shut when my phone rang again. I said I was coming, damn impatient man.

"What?" I asked harshly, not even caring who was on the other end.

"Baby I need you to come to the clubhouse, something came up." I was suddenly on alert, his tone sounded like trouble. I'd be late meeting Sam that much I knew.

"On my way." I hung up and hoisted my duffel. Stevie was already filled with my weapons and amulets so I didn't have to worry about going in the crawlspace. I loaded the duffel in the trunk and got in, making it to the clubhouse in record time. When I got there I noticed there were fewer bikes in the rows, something really was up. I parked and made my way in the clubhouse. Juice was sitting at the bar talking quietly to Clay when I walked in, they both looked up and Juice waved me over.

"Hey baby." I nodded and stayed out of reach.

"What's going on?" Things felt off.

"We have to go on a run, going to be gone for a few days." I nodded; I'd be gone for a few days too. "Another charter needs our help."

"Where are you off to?" I wasn't going to fight him, he had to go and right now I needed a break.

"Folsom, the charter President just lost his daughter. We need to show support, do a little investigating." Clay said and I schooled my face. Fuck, that's why Sam needed me; the crow on my neck was as good as a backstage pass in the SoA world.

"What do you need me to do?" I hoped it wasn't take care of the garage because that wasn't happening, as soon as this conversation was over I was out.

"Nothin' honey, Jules and Emmett are gonna run the garage for a few days. I just need you to stay out and do your docs. Can you stay out of the way?" Oh yeah, I was out of the way.

"Done, I'm going out of town anyway, got a call about an emergency." I looked at Juice and he knew I meant a hunt.

"Nope, you're staying here. A good Old Lady does as she's told." Juice stood up and tried to intimidate me, it wasn't going to work.

"Guess I'm a bad Old Lady. My Dad needs me, he threw out his back doing something stupid and I volunteered to help. Dad has no one else." I made it sound pitiable and Clay pulled Juice aside but I could still hear some of the conversation.

"No!" Juice shouted and Clay shook his head.

"He's got no one else and as long as she heads through club territory it'll be fine. Unless there's something you're not telling me that could put her in danger." Good, Clay understood.

"No, nothing." His voice sounded defeated. Clay clapped him on the shoulder and they turned back to me.

"Keep us informed about where you are and check in with the charters as you go through." I nodded and he squeezed my shoulder. He gave a look to Juice and walked outside while Juice looked at me.

"Where are you really off to? Who are you hunting with?" He whispered as he got off the stool and led me to the storage room.

"You'll learn soon enough. I'm on a tight schedule so I need to go."I was still angry with him and too stubborn to give him an inch.

"Sam, you're hunting with Sam." Oh the thought pissed him off. "If you fuck him, he's dead. For real this time."

"I am hunting with Sam but nothing's going to happen, he's probably the only person I dislike more than you right now." I folded my arms over my chest and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just scared that you'll die on me. Every woman I love seems to die on me." I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"You tell me about this anxiety when I get back and I'll try to explain why I'm such a stubborn bitch. I love you." I put my face up and he kissed me slowly and with purpose.

"You may be a bitch but you're my bitch. If it gets too hot get out of there. Make Sam clean up the mess. Tell everyone I let you go ok? I don't want the guys thinking I'm a pussy." The request made me giggle.

"Baby they already think you're a pussy but I promise to sit at Gemma's feet for Old Lady 101 when I get back. You deserve better than what I'm doing and I wanna deserve you." He kissed me again.

"I don't want that and you'd go crazy just washing my clothes, making my food and sucking my dick. I knew what I was getting into when I started this with you, well maybe not all of it but I'm learning. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself and our baby. I don't wanna lose either of you." He hugged me again but I moved away.

"I want this baby just as much as you do and I know my body's limits. I give you my word that I won't go on the actual hunt, I'll leave any killing to Sam. I need to do this though baby, I need to get away." I let go and moved away while I grabbed his hand. "I love you but I need to go."

"Call me when you get wherever you're going. I love you." He kissed me and I relished it.

"Walk me to my car?" Now that I wasn't mad at him I wanted to spend all the time with him I could. He nodded and placed his hand to the small of my back as he led me through the clubhouse. I waved to the other Old Ladies and the guys who were seated around the clubhouse before I went through the door with Juice. I was glad I parked close to the entrance.

"Juice we gotta go!" Clay yelled as soon as he saw Juice.

"Comin!" Juice yelled back before he turned to me and gave me a kiss so deep, so intense that I felt my toes curl. "Remember _that_ when you're with Sam. Love you baby."

"Love you." I whispered and watched him walk to his bike. I continued to watch as he slung his leg over and put his helmet on his head. I loved that man. He and Clay took off followed by the van and I got in Stevie. I had a lot of thinking to do in the three hours it would take me to get to Folsom.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot at "Margie's Retreat", the motel Sam had told me about and sighed. This was one thing I didn't miss about hunting, the gross, cheap "no-tell motels" with the thread bare sheets and uncomfortable mattresses. I saw the black sportscar and parked next to it. Not the least bit surprised to see Sam get out of the room it was parked in front of and give me a smile.

"Took you long enough." He said as I got out of Stevie and retrieved my duffle from the trunk.

"Get me a room?" I asked as I made an honest effort not to look at his stupidly handsome face and the muscles that were straining the t-shirt he wore.

"It's better to have one room. Less conspicuous that way. You know that. Now come inside we have to talk." Damn him for being logical. What I was feeling this moment was anything but logical. I wanted him to pull me in his arms like he used to. I wanted to climb him like a tree. Damn hormones and damn Sam I had to keep reminding myself that he abandoned me twice. He fucked a demon, he pushed me away so many times that I never should have gone back but I always did. Thinking like that wasn't working so I took out my cell and called the one person that would get my mind off this. I dumped my duffle on the bed and waited for him to answer.

"Hey baby, you safe?" Juice asked and I smiled. He never bailed; he never did anything but love me.

"Safe and in one piece. I'm meeting up with Sam and we're going over the case. How's the Charter Pres?" Anything I could find out from him would help with the investigation.

"Devastated, found out his daughter was one of four killed the same way. This is bad baby, really bad, we're on lockdown here. No one in or out unless they're patched. The only exceptions are Old Ladies, kids and Prospects. I'm so fucking glad you aren't here baby." Well that feeling would soon be shot to hell. The motel wasn't far from the clubhouse and Stevie always drew attention.

"Any particular reason?" He had the Sam tone Sam did earlier, he was hiding something.

"All the women were pregnant baby." Just like that, the real reason I was here popped into place. I was seeing red. I glanced back and saw Sam giving me a blank look, he knew I knew and didn't care.

"I have to go baby. I'll call you back." I hung up and rounded on Sam, getting a right hook in before he grabbed my arms and pinned me to his chest.

"Hold up, yes all the victims are pregnant but he didn't tell you the most interesting piece of the puzzle, the reason we're here." He wanted me to ask so I did.

"What piece?" I was breathing heavily and my hand hurt. I forgot every part of Sam was hard especially that handsome face.

"All of the fetuses were gone, taken out and there was no evidence of trauma on the umbilical cord." Suddenly all the fight left me and I sagged in his arms.

"Aswang." I knew what we were dealing with and it would be a bitch to find the monster.

"Aswang." He agreed, "I needed a pregnant woman to draw it out and thought it would be better to have a pregnant woman who knows how to destroy these things on my team. Don't think of yourself as bait think of yourself as a hunter with an advantage to attracting the monster."

"I still wanna bash your face in. Where do we start?" He let me go and walked over to the table where his laptop was set up, he gestured to the seat across from him and I sat down

"Talk to the families. One is super religious we could do the priest and nun thing." I nodded and he continued, "For two we could use FBI aliases it's the last victim that's the difficult one, daughter of the President of the Sons of Anarchy Folsom Charter. They wouldn't even open the door for me."

"Still won't, they're on lockdown. The only people they'll let in their clubhouse will be Old Ladies and the members of other charters. Most of SAMCRO's here. As soon as it's safe to let Juice know I'm here I'll go, do the Old Lady thing. People will talk to me when they see the crow. I thought that was the reason you wanted me here." I raised my eyebrows and saw him shrug.

"I actually forgot about that. I knew your guy was one of them but I didn't put two and two together." He shrugged again and typed some things in his laptop. There must have been something wrong with the computer because I suddenly heard a ticking noise, then realization dawned and I sat up straight.

"Sam?" I grabbed the silver knife from my boot top and held it in a loose grip while Sam looked at me expectantly. "I've been marked."


	2. Tick Tick Tock

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Tick Tick Tock**

_Ticka…ticka…tick…ticka…ticka…tick… ticka…ticka…tick… _It went on and on and was driving me crazy as I searched the room for something, anything that would point me to the source. Sam watched me with curiosity, like a cat watches lint ball sliding across the floor. I took the knife and held it aloft before I said a quick prayer. As soon as I said it the ticking stopped and I started breathing regularly.

"It gone?" Sam asked as his look remained curious.

"Yes, but once nightfall comes you either be ready to kill it or we sleep in shifts because there is no way in hell I'm losing this baby." I took a deep breath.

"Your priorities are screwed up. Losing the baby would be the least of your worries." I couldn't believe he just said that, not after everything we'd been through.

"Don't judge my priorities you prick. I can't fucking believe you." I stood up and went into the bathroom, leaving my coat and over shirt on the bed. I turned on the tap and splashed my face, daring to look in the mirror and flinching. I looked like hell. I gave myself one more splash and looked up, not surprised to see Sam reflected in the mirror. He didn't say anything he crossed the short distance and spun me around, grabbing my arms and kissing me. I stood in shock, expecting to feel what I always felt with Sam. While the kiss was technically proficient and pleasant I didn't feel the burning that usually started from one of his kisses and that allowed me to break his hold with a knee to the groin. He let me go and went down.

"Dammit Ari." He gasped and clutched his junk.

"Fuck you Sam. Whatever there was between us is done, completely one hundred percent done. I have a man, a family and I'm having a baby, my man's baby. I don't want you, don't need you and I know you don't want me. I didn't come here for you Sam, I came here because I wanted to get away, save people and hunt things. Why the fuck did you kiss me?" I hugged myself tight while he managed to get himself upright.

"It seemed like the right thing to do; you're still hot and it seemed like a good way to pass the time." I shook my head at him.

"Unbelievable, I'm stuck in a room with a six-foot four horny Adonis with no moral compass. Fan-fucking-tastic." I pushed past him and went to my duffel, taking out IDs I'd made for him since the day I discovered he was alive. "Here, I know you have use for these."

"R.J. Dio, Richard Dawkins, Mitchell Musso…Are you trying to get me caught Ari?" He asked as he chuckled.

"I just gave you whatever identity popped into my mind at the time. I realize now that I should never make docs when babysitting. Hey Mitchell good to meet you, I'm Agen Harley Davidson." I held out my hand and he laughed.

"You're joking, someone let you watch their kid?" I hit his arm, hard, and he ducked away as I made a move to cuff him in the head, "Kidding, kidding, what do you wanna do first?"

"I want to see the bodies but we need to find a way out of here that's not near the Sons' clubhouse." He shook his head.

"There's no way, all roads in this town seem to lead to the clubhouse. At least it seems that way since I had a bike following me no matter where I went yesterday. They only stopped the tail when I pulled in here for the night" He sat down on the bed while I grabbed a dress shirt from my bag and my makeup, if I was using my FBI ID I had to cover up my tats.

"That's because you messed with their President and his grieving family. There are rules and you broke them. Keep an eye out, I'll be in the bathroom getting dressed." I walked to the bathroom and turned the light back on.

"You can change out here, it's not like I haven't seen…or touched, everything." I gave him a look before I went into the bathroom and locked the door. In no time I was Government Stooge Barbie, ready to see a few corpses. I walked out and Sam gave me a low whistle.

"Shut up." I put the rest of my stuff in the duffle and took out my ID and two of my guns. One was going in the holster at the small of my back, the other in the shoulder holster. He was dressed in his usual suit with an understated tie and put his ID in his pocket. I knew he was armed to the teeth and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to save his ass.

"Ari, stay in the room." I was about to protest when I heard what must have tipped him off, bikes were coming down the road and I didn't want anyone recognizing me when I finally went to the club. I pressed my back against the wall by the door and listened when the bikes parked.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Damn I forgot Sam could play the agent so well.

"We thought we told you to get out of town by sun-up. We had the mother charter's Intel Officer look you up and he says there's no Agent Robert Plant. What are you playing at boy? You like messing with families?" Shit, Juice had looked him up and since that wasn't an ID I'd done I didn't know how many levels Juice had to peel back before he hit that pay dirt. They wouldn't have shown up here if they thought he was a real agent, he must have felt _off_ to them, like he was feeling _off_ to me now.

"Did your Intelligence Officer look up X. Robert Plant? That's my full name; he probably wouldn't find the connection through a simple search." Sam you glorious bastard, it would take a few hours for Juice to do a full search of databases with alternate first names. Juice was thorough with his searches.

_Ticka…ticka…tick…ticka…ticka…tick…_Fuck, there it was again. We had about three hours until nightfall and the Aswang was closing in, the ticking was getting fainter. The ticking was meant to throw the victim off, it was supposed to make them believe the Aswang was getting farther away and give them a sense of relief that would make the ensuing attack that much more effective.

"Protect me, oh lord my god." With those six words the ticking ceased but I knew it was like putting a sheet over a spill. The spill was still there but you could ignore it. Once the sun set even a prayer wouldn't help me. I'd have to stay awake and not be alone. I knew Sam didn't have what we needed to kill it so I had to take other precautions.

"He's not ours, but we'll have him look you up. You have until tomorrow morning, then we want you out." I heard the tell-tale kick off and rumble, they were leaving and I waited a few minutes for Sam to call me out.

"All clear!" Sam shouted and I went out the door before he locked it behind me. "They always like that?"

"You hurt family and they don't take kindly to that. Hell, you and Dean have done worse." I looked at his face at the mention of Dean and there was nothing, there should have been something there. He said nothing as I got in his car and we pulled out. We started heading down the road when I saw a bike parked in front of the funeral home in town and automatically ducked when I saw a familiar head of salt and pepper curls and the ever-present cigar.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked as I kept ducking down.

"Clay, SAMCRO Pres, he's at the funeral home. He'll recognize me, even without the tats." I stayed down until we turned onto another street. This one had Mercy Hospital and I straightened myself up, we were going to the morgue.

* * *

"You say there was no trauma to the umbilical cord, not even a loss of fluids?" I asked as I gently prodded the umbilical cord as it lay next to the body of Maria Sandoval, victim number four and daughter to Pedro Sandoval President of SAMFOL. I'd just finished looking at the bodies of Miranda Morgan, Janice Cleaver and Charlene Dubois and they all had the same marks and lack thereof.

"That's the strange thing about this Agent Davidson, the cord was intact and the end appeared to have been cauterized. The uterus on the other hand was mangled, torn. It was like something had raked claws inside of her." Not claws, a hooked proboscis. Fucking Aswangs, one of the worst creatures to hunt, they were hard to track, hard to find, hard to kill and ugly as hell when they shed their disguises.

"Dr. Porter, Mr. Sandoval and his associates are here to see you." We both looked up as a pretty nurse who was obviously his assistant came in to usher him out. I observed her for a second, she was an Old Lady. The crow was just barely visible along the neckline of her scrubs.

"Agent Davidson, Agent Plant, do either of you have any further questions?" He didn't want us to see the Pres and his men. Fair enough, I'd be seeing them as soon as I was ready to talk to Juice anyway.

"No sir, I believe we have all that we need. Thank you for your time." I took off my gloves and shook his hand before Sam did the same.

The nurse escorted us out and I thought I'd be home free. That thought was shot out of the water when we turned down the hall and ran smack dab into the Sons of Anarchy and it wasn't just the Folsom Charter. I didn't have time to hide my face and saw that sickening flash of recognition in the SAMCRO's SaA's eyes. I also didn't miss Jax's blond head devoid of his reaper crew hat. In a matter of minutes Clay et al would know I was there. Rather than walk up to them and be confronted I broke off from the little group and took off down the hallway. I could always make the excuse of needing privacy for a call. I'd made it down the hallway and out a side exit before I realized I was being followed and the footsteps weren't Sam's. As a hand grabbed my elbow I went down and swept the feet out from under my assailant in a sneak attack. I barely had time to rise before a leg kicked out and took me out behind the knee. I went down and found myself face to face with Happy as he leaned over me.

"You?" Was all he said before he got up and picked me up under the arms. My knee was aching; I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd broken something. He dragged me to a picnic table the nurses must have used on smoke breaks and set me down. I started rubbing my knee as he shook his head.

"Surprise?" I gave an upward inflection as he snorted.

"You a fed?" Reasonable question given my attire and Sam's presence. Tig had probably sent him after me when he saw me dart down the hallway.

"Are you?" Yeah I shouldn't have been a smartass but I hated getting busted, especially when there was still so much left to do and once I entered that clubhouse I'd have to be creative if I wanted to leave. I also had a whole hell of a lot to lose if things turned sour.

"Answer me and don't be a bitch." He gave me his cold stare and I felt an answering one enter my eyes.

"I'm not a fed but saying I am opens a lot of doors. You don't understand half the shit I'm into." Dammit, he was going to kill me for that, Old Lady or no.

"I understand. Huntin's a dangerous business." I stared at him gobsmacked as he took a cigarette out of his pack and lit up.

"Are you? How did?" I couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Mom' was a hunter, I was raised with it. I knew what you were, just wanted to hear you say it; saw that look we all get, the look that starts when we have our first kill. My first kill happened when I was eight, could do that but didn't want that life. I'd rather have a family." I completely understood, it's why Dean was in Wisconsin, oblivious to Sam's resurrection. I wanted him to have a family.

"I know what that's like Happy, I was raised with it too. My first kill happened when I was thirteen. I'll tell you about it sometime. You should know that I'm here on a job. I'm investigating the deaths of those women. A person didn't kill them and what did is after me." As soon as I said that he was on alert. I was an Old Lady a member of his family; he'd protect me or die trying.

"Ari, Jesus." Sam came running out and Happy was suddenly standing in front of me, his hand on the gun tucked in the back of his jeans.

"It's ok Happy, he's my partner. He's hunting this thing too." I looked around Happy and saw Sam with his hands up. I tried to stand but discovered that my leg was having trouble supporting my weight. Fuck.

"Yeah man, no harm, no foul." I shook my head; he really had no idea how to handle these men. "Ari and I have to go though."

Happy shook his head and I started limping. I needed to get somewhere where I could ice my knee and see what damage Happy had done. I made it close to him and his arm shot out wrapping around my waist, he wasn't going to let me go anywhere.

"I'm taking her to the clubhouse, her Old Man's there." Fuck, now I was going to have Juice and the whole fucking charter pissed off at me.

"I can't ride; you messed up my leg pretty good Happy. Just let Sam take me and I'll explain everything when we get to the clubhouse. You can even escort us if it makes you feel better." I looked in his eyes and practically begged before he gave me a nearly imperceptible nod and allowed Sam to get closer to us. Sam grabbed me and held me up.

"Go to your car and stay there. I'll be trailing you." I nodded and Sam helped me limp to his sportscar, we got there just in time to see Tig, Jax and Kip leaning against it.

"You sure clean up nice Ari." Jax said with a smile as he lit a cigarette and turned his attention to Sam, giving him an assessing glare.

"I can explain everything; just give me a chance to. Juice knows what's up he just didn't know I was here." I explained and Sam kept a hold of me.

"You told Clay you were going to take care of your Dad. Pretty boy there doesn't look like your Dad." Tig said as he spit on the ground near Sam's feet.

"I'll explain everything, just know that this man's a friend. We're here to do good." Suddenly I felt dizzy and rested my forehead on Sam's shoulder.

"You don't look too good Ari. You get in this fine vehicle with the Jolly Green Giant there and we'll escort you to the clubhouse. We're just dying to hear what you're doing here with the fake afed." Jax said before he pushed off the car followed by Tig. Kip just stood there looking at me.

"This is nothing bad, right Ari?" Such a sweet guy.

"I'll explain it all Kip just go before Tig takes out his anger on you. Know this though I'm faithful to Juice, you don't have to worry about me stepping out on him." That's what he wanted to know so he nodded and went to his bike while Sam helped me to the car. Once we were inside I found a comfortable position for my leg and checked the damages. Happy's aim was true, he'd bruised the muscles behind my knee and either tore or sprained the tendons. I was down until this healed.

"We really gonna tell them Ari? Everything? We can trust them with this?" He was being cautious, that was good.

"You don't have to say a word. I'll tell them, have Juice and Happy at my side to soften the blow. They know the truth and Happy's well respected. I have to tell them or be marked as untrustworthy forever and there's nothing worse than an Old Lady you can't trust. They're usually the rats. As far as trusting them, that patch means you can trust your life with them so we can trust this. I need you to do something for me when we get to the clubhouse." I rubbed my knee and winced, fucking Happy.

"What?" He asked as we heard the bikes idling, waiting for us to pull out and follow.

"Keep your distance. In this world I'm an Old Lady and if they think you're pushing up on me they'll take you out. Juice already wants to." I sunk into my seat, wanting to hide.

"Done." It was all he said as we continued the drive. I felt dread pooling in my stomach as we made it closer and closer to the clubhouse. This was going to be it, either they believed us or they didn't. No chance for second guesses, no fence sitting. We were entering the lion's den and the sun was starting to dip in the sky.

_Ticka...ticka…tick…ticka…ticka…tick…ticka…ticka…tick…_


	3. The Truth Will Out

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**The Truth Will Out**

We pulled into the clubhouse to see the majority of the Redwood Original standing outside. What surprised me least was that Gemma was standing next to Clay. The look of disapproval on her face hurt more than just about anything else. We were directed to a parking spot near the clubhouse and I stayed seated for a few seconds after we parked trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do. I was coming up with a blank when the doors suddenly unlocked and mine opened. I didn't even have to look; I'd know my man's cologne anywhere.

"Hey baby." I gave him a smile and was met with a hard stare before he held out his hand and I knew enough to take it. Juice helped me out of the car, supporting my weight. I looked over and saw Sam leaning against the side of the car. Juice took the bulk of my weight and walked with me into the clubhouse. I looked back and saw Sam following behind; he was flanked by Happy and Tig as we were taken into the clubhouse. Once inside we were led through to what had to be the chapel and I looked at Juice, women weren't allowed in the chapel. I knew the rules.

"You and Sam are here to be questioned baby; you aren't going to church so it's ok for you to be in the chapel." I nodded and saw that the look on Juice's face was a mask, he was worried, as worried as I was about how the truth would be received. Once Sam and I were in the chapel I saw Clay and who had to be the Folsom Pres at the head of the table flanked by Gemma. I didn't even have to ask why Gemma was there, she was Queen and it was her job to offer assistance and support in times of crisis. Suddenly Juice dumped me in a chair and I yelped, the knee was hurting but Juice was putting on a show, he couldn't look like he just accepted everything I was an Old Lady and I had lied to them. At the yelp Gemma made a nearly imperceptible move toward me and stopped she couldn't be weak and we both knew that.

"What the hell Ari?" Clay asked and I took a deep breath. I scanned the room, the crowd wasn't big just Clay, Gemma, Juice, Tig, Happy, Jax and a couple members of SAMFOL including the Pres. This was a group we could manage. I hoped Cas or Sephariel were up for a summoning because I knew these people, I knew they needed immediate answers and something tangible to come to terms with what I was about to tell them. I hoped I wouldn't have to summon them but I wasn't going to take chances as I held my Star in my hand. Faith was good when summoning the angelic.

"Before we get started I'd like to introduce you all to my companion. This is Sam Winchester, alias Samuel Elias Borstein. My formerly deceased husband." That admission caused Gemma to gasp and all the seated SAMCRO men to sit up straight and those standing to stand up straighter. Juice stayed at my side, a blank mask. Clay noticed and looked at him.

"You knew her husband was alive?" Clay sounded dumbstruck.

"Found out at the same time she did. It doesn't matter; she's my Old Lady and having my baby. I think I've won that round. Besides, to the rest of the world he's a dead man." I smiled, the show was off, he was back to being Juice.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?" Jax asked as he passed distrustful eyes to Sam who was sitting quietly, observing everything.

"And what the fuck are you doing messing with my daughter's body?" I looked at the Folsom President. He was obviously grieving and distraught but he was putting up a solid front, being strong for his club and his family.

"We're here to hunt the thing that did this, the thing that killed your daughter and those women. It's what we do and who we are." I said it quietly and firmly, putting the truth in every word.

"What do you mean by hunt Ari?" Clay's voice was calm and I knew that my next words had to be spoken carefully. I didn't get a chance to say them when Sam spoke up in his seat across the table from me. He was so quiet I'd almost forgotten that he was there.

"The things that go bump in the night, they're real. Vampires, werewolves, angels and demons we share the world with them and people like Ari and myself do what we can to save people. Right now we're here to make sure that the four dead remain four. The creature that did this has its attention on Ari so we may be able to lure it away from any more victims." I felt Juice tense next to me and slid my eyes to my left to see that Happy had made a pretty bold move to stand at my side away from the other Sons.

"This is bullshit! They know something!" The Folsom Pres shouted and tried to stand but Clay put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"We do know something." I said as I kept my eyes downcast. "We know what did this but tracking it and destroying it is going to be tricky."

"Who did this? Where is the bastard?" I looked at the Pres and felt pity.

"It's not a who, it's a what. The women were killed by a creature known as an aswang. It's a Philippine vampire that feeds on the blood and fetuses of pregnant women and it feeds its familiar or tiktik the hearts and livers of the victims. Sam and I examined the bodies. I apologize for any disrespect sir I promise I just observed the wounds to see that they matched. The wounds were nearly identical and the lack of trauma to the umbilical cords proved that it was the work of this creature. If you'll let Sam and I finish our investigation we'll find this creature and take care of everything." At the admission most of the room started laughing with the exceptions of myself, Sam and the Pres. I didn't see Happy but my guess was he had the same look that Juice did the, "I know it's true" look.

"You expect us to believe that?" Clay gave me an incredulous smile and I shook my head.

"No, in fact this is the response I expected. We just told you the impossible was true and that monsters are real and hunting people you love. That's the plot to a horror film, not your life. Regardless of what you believe it is what it is." I leaned back and settled my hands over my stomach. I could sit there all day.

"What killed my baby; you know how to kill it?" The Pres, Pedro asked and I wasn't surprised. You usually got one of two responses from the grieving family, either they accepted you without question or they blocked every overture you made.

"Pedro, you can't seriously believe this?" Clay was at a loss when Pedro looked clearly at him, his eyes hard and sure.

"What killed my Maria wasn't human, you could just feel it. When we found her body the air in the room was heavy. It felt wrong and everything those two are saying makes sense. Now we just have to find it and kill it." He stared hard at Clay before he looked at me. "You have SAMFOL for everything you need."

"This is bullshit. What those two need are straightjackets and padded cells. I shoulda known she was insane, she hooked up with Juice." He pointed vaguely in the direction of Juice and I, and I felt my heart break. Just like that I'd lost my ground. I was just a crazy bitch now.

"She's not crazy, this shit is real." I looked up abruptly and everyone else did the same as Happy spoke up.

"Hap, come on. This is crazy." Tig spoke up from his position next to Gemma.

"Not crazy at all. My Mom was a hunter I grew up with this shit. Believe what you want but it ain't crazy." Happy moved closer to me and Juice did the same. I looked at the guys and they seemed torn. Here was their chief enforcer, their go-to gunman, a man they respected enough and trusted enough with duties too intense for anyone else and he believed in monsters.

"This is nuts, completely nuts." Clay looked at s loss.

"Yeah it's nuts but it's all true. We aren't alone in this world." I looked at Sam and he continued for me.

"Ari and I have been doing this since we were kids, we don't expect you to accept it all at once. In fact, many of you will have monsters breathing in your face and will still deny they exist but it doesn't matter. We want to destroy this thing before it gets to Ari or anyone else. We don't need you to believe we just need you out of the way." Clay was staring steadily and I saw the look of indecision in Gemma's eyes. She may not have believed in everything but she didn't think I was crazy.

"What do you need?" Pedro asked as he gripped the table with white knuckled hands.

"We need to find this thing. Go around town, question people. Sam and I know what to look for, we just need cooperation." I looked into the grieving father's eyes and saw the truth in them. He believed, believed that nothing human could have gotten to his little girl and he wanted blood.

"You have my men, anything you need." He gave us a curt nod and the deal was done.

"Jesus." Clay looked around exasperated and everyone else gave considering looks. They didn't believe but some of them would in time.

"I need to find the nearest organic market or health food store. I need ginger, fresh and dried and this is going to sound weird, even after all this, I need a sex shop. Phalluses and phallic symbols help to dissuade aswangs, they're usually the product of rape or incest so men aren't exactly good with them. I also need silver pins, the longer and sharper the better. Between Sam and me we have everything else." Pedro nodded and rose while Clay stayed seated.

"I still have a few questions for them, mind if we stay behind?" Clay asked knowing Pedro really couldn't say no.

"No problem, I'll have some of my men see what we can get. Ginger and long pins right?" No mention of phalluses but that was ok, I bet that I could get some croweaters to help me with that task.

"Yeah, but the pins have to be silver, even silver plated will work. If you could find any hat pins it would be great. Also if you could get us fresh coconuts we may be able to create oil that will help detect the creature." He nodded once and was out the door followed by his men who were still looking at us like we were crazy. As soon as the door closed it was just me, Sam, Juice and Happy facing off against Clay, Gemma, Jax and Tig.

"I will admit I have seen some things in my day that haven't made sense but this is just insane." Clay sat forward and rested his arms on the table. "Juice, you've been quiet. What do you have to say about this?"

"It's all true Clay. I've helped her exorcise a few demons, seen hellhounds. Hell, what did we help with last week baby, wasn't that a werewolf?" I nodded; another hunter had discovered a werewolf hunting coeds at a campus in Indiana. Juice and I helped with the intel and background research.

"Shit, you too Happy?" I looked up and Happy just nodded.

"Say these things exist, what are you going to do?" Jax asked reasonably, I knew I could count on him.

"Well the sun's almost down, there's nothing we can do right now." I shrugged and Sam shook his head

"There is something we could do." Sam said as he gave me a meaningful look and I nodded. "Ari could be bait, draw it out. Bring it close to her to keep it away from anyone else. It's already marked her as its target so it won't t-"

He didn't get to finish before Juice had him. I didn't even notice Juice move from my side but he evidently had since he was across the table landing blow after blow to Sam's jaw. Sam didn't fight back and Clay signaled for Clay and Happy to drag Juice off of Sam. Juice tried to fight but gave up when he noticed who held him.

"No, she's an Old Lady which means that she belongs to us and there is no way in _hell_ that we'll let you use her as bait." I sighed in exasperation. Damn men, they didn't even stop to consider that I'd want to do this.

"If there are enough people around who know the proc-" Clay put up a hand to stop me.

"You still an Old Lady Ari?" He asked me and I saw the familiar look in his eyes, he wasn't treating me like a mental case anymore, I was back to being his soldier.

"Yes Sir." I said quietly and he smiled his cocky smile.

"Then what I say goes. Even if I don't believe in this shit there is someone or something out there killing those women and they've already gotten one of ours. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger and your Old Man's not either." He flicked his eyes to Juice and I did the same. Tig had a hand on his shoulder but he was glaring at Sam whose nose was bleeding. Somehow he'd gotten a napkin and was stemming the blood flow.

"I don't want anyone else to die Clay, not if I can lure it away." I pleaded with him and looked to Gemma, hoping to see support in her eyes but she just shook her head. She didn't want me to act as bait either.

"We want you safe. You'll be here at the clubhouse. Juice will go with one of the Prospects and get your car and hubby there will be joining us. I don't trust 'im." Clay looked at Sam and I could see the honesty in his words, he didn't trust Sam as far as he could throw him.

"Ari?" Sam looked at me and I shrugged.

"He won't back down Sam, it would be like fighting Dean, he'll just strong arm you into doing things his way. Ex-military." As soon as I said it Sam nodded.

"Fine, do you have a place to stay since I'm guessing Ari's staying with him." He nodded toward Juice who finally stopped glaring and nodded back

"We'll find you someplace." Clay rose and went out followed by Tig and Happy. Juice came over and gave me a quick kiss before he followed them out Jax gave one last look before he went out and left Sam and I alone in the room with Gemma. She closed the door behind them and sat down.

"What's this? Why are you with him Ari?" She gave Sam her patented disapproving look before she looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"He came back into my life about a month ago. I hadn't even talked to him again until this afternoon. He needed help and I needed to get away so I jumped at the opportunity." She pressed her lips into a firm line and gave me her steady stare.

"Sure you didn't jump at another opportunity?" She asked and I turned to give a quick glare at Sam.

"No, I admit that I got in a fight with Juice this afternoon but we worked it out before I left and Casanova here put the moves on me but I shot him down. I love my man and Sam here knows that any more moves will lead to loss of favorite appendage." He nodded with a smile that showed his dimples and I had to chuckle. Gemma nodded before she turned to Sam.

"I don't know how or why you faked your death but you gutted that little girl and we won't let you do that again, we love her too much. When this thing is done you leave her alone or we'll make sure any more reports of your death won't be exaggerated. Like she said she has a man, she's going to have a family and she doesn't need you showing up and tearing everything apart. You hear me boy?" She asked as she stared at him.

"If Ari wants to help me, she'll help me. I doubt you can keep her from seeing me if she wants to. Listen, Ma'am the last thing I want to do is ruin Ari's life but she's one of the best hunters I've ever worked with. I'd rather have her at my back than your entire club. If I need her help I'll seek her out but I promise you that that's all I want. I did hit on her earlier but I won't do that again. She made it painfully clear that she doesn't want me and I'll respect that." He put up his hands in submission and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll accept that for now. You better go check out of whatever motel you were in for the night. You don't want Juice getting a hold of your stuff; he doesn't like you very much." Sam just nodded before he got up and went out of the chapel closing the door behind him. Gemma came up to me and leaned against the wall.

"How you feelin'?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Right now I'm scared, injured and worried. I feel like a hunter again." I stood and put all my weight on the good leg.

"Come on, let's take care of your leg. Happy's a dangerous bastard." I laughed and she helped me limp into the main room of the clubhouse where Half-Sack was waiting with an icepack and an Ace Bandage.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting at a table by the bar while Sam and Juice were playing "Dueling Laptops" trying to one up each other in research, I didn't know where this new competitive streak in Sam had come from but I didn't like it. I just flat out didn't like Sam right now and it made me sad. I'd loved him since I was sixteen and would always love him but now I couldn't even imagine being with him for longer than a few hours, or minutes depending on how big of an asshat he was..

"I'm telling you it says a stake made out of banana tree wood!" Juice said, excited and Sam and I both shook our heads.

"That's a regional thing baby. Stakes don't do shit unless they're silver tipped. Sam, get off the computer, I need your help with this." I was creating pouches filled with dried ginger and salt. They were multipurpose, the contents could be thrown on the aswang and simply having them was a deterrent. Sam shut his laptop and started filling the pouches with me. The amount of ginger and salt I got from the Folsom Sons was more than enough to outfit every pregnant woman in Sacramento County with one and I was grateful for their diligence.

"Hey Sugar, need a drink?" A croweater had sidled next to Sam and I raised my eyebrows as he openly checked her out. Juice's eyes were on me. He wanted to see how I'd react to it.

"Honey, he's helping me right now. If he wants you, he'll get you." She glared at me until I pointed to the crow on my neck then she walked off. Juice smiled and shut his laptop, keeping his attention on me. Sam's eyes never left the croweater who was suggestively sucking on a straw.

"Need me to do anything?" Juice asked and moved to the seat next to me.

"Help me so Sam can get laid. He'll be of no use to me until he gets some." Sam gave me a grin before he got up and went to the croweater who crooked her finger at a friend and the three of them went to the back while I rolled my eyes. "Some things never change. Wanna get laid later baby?"

He laughed and squeezed my thigh under the table before he helped me fill bags. Since the Folsom Sons knew there wasn't a serial killer on the loose the lockdown was over so we had some freedom and space to do our project. My fingers and eyes started to burn from the ginger and Juice had decided that I'd had enough so he was going to take me back and guard me while I slept for the first half of the night and Sam was going to take the second watch. Just as he had helped me up the door opened and Half-Sack entered and made a bee-line for Clay and Pedro. Clay glanced my way and nodded before Sack ran back outside and came back with my favorite person in the world, excepting the man standing with me.

"Dad!" I shouted grinning and he walked over to me, ignoring Clay and pulling me from Juice.

"I missed you darlin'." My grin never left my face as my Dad held me. Things didn't seem quite as bad anymore. With my Dad here I knew I'd be safe.


	4. Deciding Factor

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Deciding Factor**

"No, no fucking way. You're laid up." Juice shook his head and I simply sat and waited for his macho impulses to calm down.

"Not for long if Sephariel answers my summons." I'm the Messenger, sort of an IM service between heaven and hell and agents of the realm, the job had its perks. One such perk was an angelic medic if I needed it.

"You think she will?" He asked and I grinned, I had him.

"If she's not too busy." I started drawing the sigils in a complicated web design for what I affectionately called an angel catcher. Most of the time it worked but if the angel in question was busy or just didn't want to show up it would be for naught. I started meditating over the catcher as I lit the candles and sprinkled some salt into the central flame. Suddenly the candles blew out and I glared.

"What, what happened?" Juice asked as I gathered the candles and started wiping down the floor where I'd drawn the catcher.

"She can't come to me right now, none of them can." I placed the items in my supply bag and Juice finished cleaning the area.

"Sorry babe, but this means you can't go. Your Dad and Sam will have to do the canvassing." I growled thinking about my loss of control and the fact that my Dad had known for months that Sam was alive and hadn't told me.

"I need to do this baby, do something." I sighed in exasperation and he smiled before he leaned over and kissed me.

"Gemma has some plans for you baby, no worries." I rolled my eyes as an old adage popped into my head. "Man may work from sun to sun but woman's work is never done." Replace "man" with "Son" and "woman" with "Old Lady" and you had things about right.

"What are you doing?" If he got to help I was withholding sex, for a few hours anyway.

"Providing backup. Did you know that Sam had silver bullets?" We all did, though the numbers were usually small and they were home forged.

"Salt rounds would be good too." I said as I started to rise and he moved over to help me up.

"We have those. While you slept this morning your Dad and Sam taught the guys how to pack the rounds." I growled again, I should have been up at first light, but they wanted me to sleep. I had an aswang free night and was just waiting for a report that another pregnant woman got taken out. I may have been the prime target but aswangs were opportunistic feeders and this one was feeding at an alarming rate.

"Baby, I know you're a hunter first but for once in your life let someone take care of you. Let me take care of you, that crow on your neck and baby in your belly make you mine and I don't want to lose either of you." I looked in his eyes and felt myself weaken a little, but not enough to go all June Cleaver.

"I can't stand the thought of another woman dying when I could have put a stop to it." I sat down on the edge of the bed and he joined me.

"That's one of the reasons I love you baby, now please listen to me and hang around here. Gemma will keep you busy." That made me smile; yes she would keep me busy.

"Fine, but promise me that you'll keep at least one sachet and a silver pin on you. Those will help you more than the bullets." He patted the pocket of his cut and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this life." He rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm not."

* * *

I sat in the passenger's seat of Gemma's car watching everything closely. Sometimes the smallest thing could be a clue, the glint off someone's eye, mice on an enclosed porch, anything. Unfortunately I was finding nothing as I continued to scan. So far we'd been to the florist, the bakery and were now heading down Historical Sutter Street to see about renting a horse drawn hearse to take Maria's body to the cemetery.

"Penny for your thoughts." I was jolted by Gemma's voice, we'd been pretty much silent except when she gave me orders. The woman should have been career military.

"Just seeing if I can spot anything, you know like a sign that says "aswang here" or something like that." I shrugged and looked back out the window while I could practically hear her smirk.

"How long have you been doing this stuff?" Ever since she looked in my eyes during the interrogation she'd been more apt to believe bits and pieces but I doubted she believed everything.

"Been on the road with my Dad since I was three, for those first years I was kept with a woman named Ellen and her daughter Jo. Her husband was a hunter but she gave it up when her daughter was born. She used to run a bar that catered exclusively to hunters. Once I could basically fend for myself I was with Daddy full time." I felt tears at the back of my eyes. God I missed them.

"Where's this Ellen now?" That did it, I started crying.

"Dead, she died a few months before Sam's trip to the Pit. Her and Jo, Jo was attacked by hellhounds and Ellen sacrificed herself to save Sam and Dean. Shit, the waterworks have started." I took some tissues from her glove compartment and looked up when I felt her hand on my hair.

"Thought you said you didn't have a mother kid, sounds like Ellen was that for you." I had never thought about that, Ellen was always there for me, a shoulder to cry on and an ear to vent to, damn now I missed her more. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose as Gemma took her hand away.

"I'm sorry but can we not talk about Ellen. I really don't feel like crying all day." I looked at Gemma hoping I didn't offend her and she simply gave me a smile.

"Alright sweetheart but we will talk about this pain you're in, gotta get past that before you bring that baby into the world. Continue your story, how'd you handle this life." She had pulled into another street and I realized what she was doing, she wanted us to have this private time, she wanted me to answer her questions and I'd do that.

"Well from three on I was with Daddy unless a hunt was so big that he was worried about me then he'd leave me with Ellen, or Patty or other hunter's wives. Sometimes he'd leave me with Dean and Sam when he'd hunt with John. I've known Sam and Dean since I was born, they've always been in my life. One of the few pictures I have is of Dean holding me on one leg and Sam on the other with a big ole' grin on his face." I smiled as the picture flashed in my brain.

"Dean? That's Sam's brother right?" She asked as she pulled into a park and drove along a path.

"More than that, he's my brother too. Brother, best friend, drinking buddy, bro he's all of those things. He's saved my ass more times than I can count and caused more trouble. He's outta the life and I wanna keep it that way. I haven't called him in a few months, mostly because I'm afraid he's gonna do this all again. He's free I want him to stay free." She nodded and I had to blow my nose again.

"Weren't you free. I had a talk with your _Daddy _last night and according to him you moved to Charming to get away from all this, why didn't you? Juice says you dragged him into it as well, wasn't losing one man you loved enough?" I looked at her, hurt and a little shocked by her bold statement but when I saw her eyes I saw that she wasn't trying to wound, she was honestly curious.

"I was never gonna be free. I honestly wish I wouldn't have dragged Juice into this but I can't change the past and what's done is done. I'm also sorry that the club got dragged into this. How's Clay dealing with it?" I asked her and she snorted.

"Like a man, he doesn't care what or who this thing is he wants to kill it and go home, never to speak of it again." That made me smile; I would have bet money that that would be Clay's response.

"Too bad it doesn't work that way, once you're in you're in." She looked at me and nodded.

"We're in darlin', we're in." She started the car up again and soon enough we were back to the town, ready to continue the errands.

* * *

"So between the two of you, you found nothing?" I asked Dad as I picked up my small silver knife and dusted the blade with the ginger/salt mixture.

"Actually there were seven of us. We gave Juice and Kip the background and of course the scary guy knew what to look for and Juice told those guys Tig and Jax what to do. We had a pretty good canvassing squad." I nodded, that was a huge group, considering most hunters usually worked in tandem or solo.

"Did you check all the farmers around here and the butcher?" Most aswangs hid in plain sight doing jobs that involved direct contact with raw meat.

"You think I was born yesterday? If you weren't my daughter I'd call you an idjit." He leaned back and put his trucker hat back on his head and I smiled indulgently at him.

"Sorry Dad, I just want all bases covered." I began to powder the blades that the SAMFOL crew had loaned me and some of the SAMCRO weapons. I took special care with Jax's K-Bar. I don't know what Jax saw or my Dad said but he was a new convert to the realm of hunters.

"How are you doing baby girl? Any complications?" He whispered as he leaned closer and I almost dropped the knife. I so did not want to have that conversation now.

"I'm fine Dad and as long as this hook nosed bitch doesn't come around for a midnight snack I'll continue to be fine." I looked down and busied myself with my task before Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't know does he? It doesn't surprise me that they don't know but you shoulda told him." I felt tears stinging my eyes for the second time today. What was this "Let's make Ari cry" day?

"Told who what?" Sam said as he sat down in the seat next to me and took the powder to his own weapons.

"Never mind. What are your plans?" I asked and Dad continued to give me that look, that look that made me feel small and not a tiny bit like an unruly child.

"If we can get King biker and his crew away I think we do a bait and ambush. I have all the stuff, you made the oil this morning. We should be good to go." Sam said and I gave him a stern look.

"I agree with your plan but you are _never_ to disrespect Clay or this club. They're my family and I won't have it." He simply looked at me before he shrugged.

"Whatever you say. So you in?" He looked at me as he rubbed the powder into the etches on his bowie.

"Yeah I'm in." Dad shook his head, he obviously wasn't happy with the plan but couldn't see an alternative.

"Come on Daddy, I'll have you and Sam on the lookout it'll be fine." He shook his head.

"I don't want you to do this, after last time I'd think this would be the last thing you'd wanna do." There it was, another mention, I swore I could feel my heart being ripped from my chest.

"It's because of what happened last time that I need to do this. I need to have some goddamned control over what happens to me. None of those women had any control and I need to avenge them, _I need to avenge me_." I hissed and Dad's eyes got soft. Sam had stopped what he was doing and watched us. Nothing, no emotion. I was torn up inside and he just sat like a spectator at a tennis match. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Don't you care about me, even a little? Don't you care about how this is affecting me?" I asked and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I care, I just think that you've had two years to get over it, so…Get over it." There, that was it, the last straw. I had put up with so much had done so much for him and now I was done. Once this case was over Sam Winchester was out of my life for good. I stood up and hobbled over to the bar where one of the Folsom Prospects was tending bar. He looked at me before he moved around and helped me onto a stool.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he stood nervously, something must have been playing out on my face because he looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Just get me a water and the number of the prepay your Pres gave my man." He nodded as he got me a bottle of water and withdrew his prepay. He already had the number primed for me. Juice answered on the second ring.

"Yeah." He didn't sound happy.

"Baby, I want this hunt done tonight and that means I'm bait. I can't do this, can't be near him." I felt tears in my eyes and heard a soft sound from his end.

"I can't have you be bait baby, I can't lose you." So much urgency in his voice, desperation. It was why we were drawn to each other, we'd each lost so much and now we found it in each other.

"That's why I need you on board baby, I only feel safe with you. I know you'll die for me." I angrily wiped away the tears that had started to pool in my eyes and heard him sigh.

"Damn right I'll die for you baby. Just stay in the clubhouse for now. We're on our way back. I love you." He said before the phone clicked and he was gone. I closed the phone and handed it to the Prospect before I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I reached up and placed my hand on his.

"I'm ok Dad, I'm going to tell him." I heard a sigh of relief behind me.

"This is a good thing darlin', he needs to know where you're coming from." I nodded as I felt him kiss my hair. I just hoped he didn't treat me any different once he knew.

* * *

"Baby." Juice walked up to the bar and pulled me into his arms, I must have scared the hell out of him with my tone.

"Baby, I need to talk to you before we do anything. I'd also like Gemma to be there." I heard a hitch in my voice and yelled at myself. If I couldn't keep the emotion at bay just arranging the talk how could I get through what I had to tell him.

"Yeah, I'll get us the chapel." I nodded as he kissed my cheek before he went to probably talk to Gemma and Pedro.

A few minutes later Juice came up to me followed by Gemma and he helped me get up from the stool and walked me to the chapel. Once we were inside I took several deep breaths as he set me in a chair while Gemma took the seat at the head of the table and he seated himself next to me. I looked at both of them and had to take another deep breath.

"What do you need to talk to us about sweetheart?" Gemma asked and I straightened myself up and tried to psych myself up.

"Before I start I want you to know that I never meant to deceive you with this. This was my secret, my pain to deal with and I was dealing with it by keeping it hidden away within myself. I never should have kept it from you baby." I turned to Juice who looked confused and worried, Gemma had that cool detached look she'd perfected.

"What's the secret Baby?" Juice asked and I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. I took a deep breath before I started.

"This isn't my first pregnancy." There I got it out in the open. Juice's face had turned from confused and worried to sympathetic in a heartbeat. "Two years ago I suffered a miscarriage. God that doesn't even come close to covering how this feels."

"What happened, I'm guessing it wasn't just a medical thing?" Gemma offered to keep me going.

"No, while I was pregnant I was still hunting, still doing work in the salvage yard, pool hustling the whole deal. I felt impervious. I had the love of my life, was having his baby and I'd just discovered that I had some skills beyond those of a normal hunter. Like I said I was impervious. At the time I was hunting with a man named Johnny Running-Bear. He's dead now like so many of us are. He wanted me to stop hunting, hell he wanted to marry me but I told him no to both. I was on top of the world, then I met a demon named Baleal. Baleal was one of the powerful ones, a member of Lucifer's cabinet a lecherous demon. He took a shine to me and pursued me in that way demons did. I had just left Sam in Massachusetts where he and Dean were hunting and struck out on my own. Johnny was angry so I didn't have the support I usually did. Well I was driving during the dead of night in the middle of nowhere, there were these highbeams behind me and to make a long story short I was run off the road and then one of Baleal's minions knocked me out with a blackjack." I took a deep breath again.

"Oh god baby." Juice said as he took my hand. I looked between them and continued.

"When I woke up I was strapped to a table, naked I couldn't move my head, my arms, nothing I was totally immobile. That's when Baleal came in. I won't go into details but I was tortured, for days. Every kind of humiliation and pain imaginable. His thinking was that if he put me in enough pain then suddenly stopped I'd agree to be his, agree to be his bride. He didn't count on how stubborn I was. I spit in his face, cursed him, prayed, I did anything I could to psych him out. It didn't work, he just kept going. For that time my baby was fine, it was too small to move but I could feel it, you know? Anyway, I made the mistake of talking to the baby, letting it know that Mommy was ok. Baleal heard me and was enraged that a human's seed had corrupted me." I laughed mirthlessly and saw tears in Gemma's eyes. "Once he learned that, he wouldn't let the baby live. His next torture was to put pressure on my stomach, to cause enough damage that my body aborted my child. It worked and I felt my baby die, I felt my body expel my child. I wanted to die and he wouldn't let me. The torture went on for hours after that with me begging for death and him laughing in my face eventually there was a sound of gunshots and screams and there was Johnny, my savior. He'd killed most of Baleal's henchmen but Baleal survived. I didn't get my revenge until months later when I put a bullet through Baleal's head but it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough."

That was it I broke down and Juice gathered me into his arms while Gemma moved and held both of us. I cried until I couldn't anymore all the while being held and loved by the two of them. Gemma caressed my hair and spoke quietly as I calmed down. Once I was calm I moved out of their arms and they knew I wanted to continue but didn't know how. Gemma's sixth sense came into play.

"How did Sam respond baby?" Gemma asked as she used her thumb to rub away the tear tracks.

"For the first few months after it happened he was perfect. He gave me space when I needed it, let me cling, distracted me. He was wonderful, then Dean died and he pushed me away in the most effective way he could. He blamed me, said I was the reason our baby died, separated himself from me. That was the first time he abandoned me and I knew I shouldn't have gone back, but I did. I kept going back…" I took another deep breath and looked in Juice's eyes to see barely contained rage. "It doesn't matter anymore, God saw fit to give me a second chance and I'm taking it. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that this baby makes it. I'm also going to do everything in my power to take out that monster. I can't let the monsters win, I can't let more mothers and fathers endure what I did."

"So strong baby, so, so strong." Gemma reached over and tucked my hair behind my ear while Juice practically jumped up and stormed out of the chapel.

"Juice!" I yelled and Gemma made a shushing noise.

"Let him be, he needs to deal with what you just told him in his own way." I nodded before there were shouts in the main room and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. "Looks like he's dealing with it baby."


	5. Miss Independent

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Miss Independent **

"What did you tell the retard?" I looked over at Tig and shook my head. I considered him a friend and respected him as SaA but I couldn't tell him what had gone down in the chapel. I was also struck dumb by the sight of Juice pummeling Sam. Soon it shifted and Sam started fighting back. Fuck, for as much raw power and street fighting skill as Juice had Sam had ten times that in combat training from a former Marine.

"Stop, you idjits just stop!" My Dad shouted before he entered the fray. Both men were larger than him, younger than him and heavily muscled but he was a wily old coot. With a well placed kick to the knee, _de ja vu_, and an elbow to the eye socket, both guys stopped and started nursing their injuries. Dad turned and looked at me. "Your turn to play ref."

I nodded as I walked to Juice and pulled him into a hug. His response was to pull me tight and bury his bleeding, bruised face into my neck while I rubbed his back.

"Its ok baby, I have you. We don't have to worry about him anymore. I was hurt but you're healing me." He held me tighter.

"I couldn't kill the thing that hurt you but he was here and available. Fuck baby, it's my job to protect you." I felt tears prick the back of my eyes. This was his way to show he loved me, to beat the man who hurt me into the ground.

"I love you baby." Nothing else needed to be said as he let me go. I looked over to see my Dad and Sam talking in hushed tones. Sam was too fucking calm after receiving the beating he did, especially since it seemed unprovoked. Juice kept an arm around my waist before he turned so that we were facing them and he walked us to them so that we had an insular little group. What he wanted to say he didn't want an audience. As we stopped in front of them Sam looked up and I felt myself smirk at his black eye, split lip and the bruises blossoming. He was definitely the worse off of the two.

"We're hunting this thing tonight and once it's done I want you gone. Don't call Ari, don't text her, email…any of that shit. She'll be out of your life for good." Juice sounded so deadly serious, so different from his usual carefree demeanor, I knew he would kill Sam if Sam did any of those things.

"Ari?" Sam asked and I looked him in the eye before I shook my head.

"He's right. I can't deal with you anymore. This was the last straw, knowing without a doubt that you don't care about me or my feelings at all. I still love you Sam, probably always will but I have a family to consider and you no longer have a place in that family. Juice has agreed to let me be bait so we'll take care of this thing, then I want you gone." I took a deep breath and looked at Sam who just nodded.

"Fine, when this is done I'll leave you alone. Now how do you wanna start this thing?" I stared at him with my jaw hanging. I was right, he didn't give a damn and from the look on Dad's face he was just as shocked. Juice shook his head and hooked his arm more firmly around my waist.

"We'll set her up in Pedro's house, there's surveillance set up and we can find different places to-" I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No baby, too much movement, too many people and the aswang won't be coming. I've put a lot of thought into this and since most aswangs are opportunistic and love the water I'll be going to the creek on the edge of town. We should only have a group of six ready and armed. Any more than that and it will be too much." I looked between my Dad, Sam and Juice and saw Juice shaking his head while the others nodded. "I have complete faith in you and Dad baby, nothing will happen to me when you two are on the case."

Juice shared a look with my Dad and they nodded before he kissed my forehead and moved over to the edge of the room where there was a table with first aid shit on it. My Dad met my eyes and it was my turn to nod. I had to take care of my man.

* * *

I sat at the bar with a glass of orange juice and a glare. Most of the guys had gone to prep the creek, something I had told them not to do, and I was told to be a good Old Lady and stay behind. I was so angry I could've spit. As I was thinking of inventive ways to torture Juice for his machismo Gemma came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Wanna get out of here sweetheart?" At the question I rose automatically and she gave a small laugh, "I'll take that as a yes."

She chuckled and stood at my side as I hobbled out of the clubhouse beside her. I was sick of everyone helping me so I created a makeshift splint and it did its job, it evened out the weight distribution on my leg and I was able to walk again, albeit slowly and deliberately. Soon enough I was settled in her Caddy and we were heading down the street.

"I'm glad you made the right choice." Gemma said after a few moments of silence and I looked over.

"Pardon?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and she smiled.

"Juice, that boy would be lost without you. Everything you've ever told me about Sam has had this awe around it. It was like you couldn't believe that _that man_ had chosen you. It always sounded like he was indifferent and now that I've actually seen him I was right. He doesn't give a damn about you." It hurt to hear everything laid out like that.

"He wasn't always like this Gemma. I know he used to love me, there's no faking that look." I sighed before I continued. "If he would have come back even four months ago, before everything got intense with Juice I would have gone. Now I have a home, a family and a place in the world. Sam has no place with me anymore."

"Good, because you're right. You do have a place darlin' and that place is with us." She gave me a small smile and I nodded, yes my place was with them. I'd never felt more secure in my life.

"Ok, enough of the heavy shit, where are we off to?" I asked and Gemma smirked. She knew she'd gotten to me.

"We have to go to the butcher shop. Pedro's wife Marisol is a wreck so I put myself in charge of the wake." I nodded, typical Gemma move.

"What do you need me to do?" After Donna's funeral I had a good idea of what was expected of me.

"Just kill this thing, I have enough help." Her voice had a steely resolve to it, she trusted me to do what needed to be done.

We shared a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride and when we got to the shop I hobbled out of the car and allowed Gemma to hold the door for me. I could be reasonable from time to time.

"Welcome, how may we assist you today?" The man behind the counter asked and I smiled, he was one of those stereotypical "old world" butchers with the big mustache and jolly face.

"We'll take two pork loins, the three largest beef roasts you have and five whole chickens." Gemma listed off her needs and the butcher grinned widely.

"Of course, young woman would you like to add anything to the order?" He asked as I perused his meat, it was very good quality and looked fresher than it should have been in the case. I looked into his eyes and saw that my reflection was right side up, he wasn't who we were looking for but there was something about this place. I'd have to ask my Dad how thoroughly he'd scoped it out.

"I don't see any lamb, is it in the back?" I looked over the meat again, no veal or lamb, highly suspicious.

"I'm sorry, the last three shipments we received turned bad very quickly. I haven't been able to stock it. My assistant Pai can give you the names of some neighboring farms that could provide you with what you need." I looked up sharply at the name. Pai? A distinctly Asian name.

"I would love to talk to your assistant, is she in?" I was so sugary sweet that Gemma looked at me out of the corner of her eye, damn I forgot how perceptive she was.

"Pai! customer!" He yelled and a small Asian woman came from the back carrying a side of pork that was almost as large as she was, with no strain or even effort she hoisted it onto the block behind him and came up to us.

"How may I assist you?" She asked in a soft voice with a heavy accent as she nodded to Gemma and I in a polite semi-bow.

"I'm looking for a rack of lamb and your boss says that you don't have any. I would like to know how to get in contact with someone who could assist me." Pai nodded and grabbed a notepad from behind the counter.

"Sure, sure, there the Daniels farm at the edge of town. Here the number and address. Also Warner farm very close, good young lamb." I nodded and tried to get eye contact. She handed the paper to me and I finally got what I was looking for. Her eyes met mine and I saw my reflection…upside down. I had to school my face quickly, we had our aswang. I gave the monster a smile.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to contact them as soon as possible." I forced the smile to stay on my face and hobbled over to Gemma.

"Will there be anything else ladies?" The jovial man asked and Gemma shook her head.

"No just wrap it all up and we're ready to go." He nodded and had his assistant help him wrap it up and sooner than I really wanted we were in the car.

"What the hell was that?" Gemma asked as we pulled onto the road.

"I had to check something out." I had a plan formulating in my head, I wasn't telling anyone what I found out. I was going to prove that I wasn't helpless.

"Satisfied with the answers?" She wasn't going to let it go so I had to distract her.

"Who has Abel while you and Jax are here?" It had been bothering me for a while and this was the perfect time to vocalize it.

"Tara and Neeta are taking turns. If she's gonna be with Jax she has to accept her place in the boy's life too. You tell her I said that and I will tear you limb from limb." I smirked, she was sufficiently distracted and I could continue hatching my plan.

* * *

"Sephariel I call you to my aid." I said quietly as I lit the last candle. Suddenly the air felt heavier and I felt a presence behind me.

"You called Messenger?" I used the edge of the bed and got up from my position on the floor and half fell to the bed. Sephariel was at my side in an instant and helped me right myself.

"Yes Sephariel, I need you to heal me. I received an injury and need to have it fixed." She nodded and before I had a chance to react she touched my knee and all the pain and swelling was gone. God, angels got to do all the cool shit. "Thank you dear one."

"You are welcome. Whatever you are planning I would advise against it. The child you are carrying is far too important to risk." She spoke quietly while I undid my splint.

"You don't understand Sephariel I have to do this." I put the splint on the bed and flexed my knee, in her healing she'd even gotten rid of the scar tissue ridging my kneecap. I freaking loved angelic healing!

If you must then I cannot stop you. However, if you need my help call my name or dear brother Catiel's, we will do what we can. I must return to the fray." I nodded as she poofed out of the room. Now that I could move I had to put my plan into action.

* * *

"Baby, damn." Juice relaxed on the pillows while I rested my head on his chest. If things ended badly tonight I wanted him to have a good memory to go back to.

"You weren't so bad yourself stud." I moved my head and smiled at him before I kissed the heart he'd had recently inked onto his chest. My name was stylized at the top and there was plenty of room for whatever name we'd decide on for the baby. My chest felt tight as I thought of all the things that could go wrong with what I had planned but I pushed those thoughts away. It would work out; I just had to stick to the plan.

"Shit, we need to go to the creek, the sun's setting." He moved to get up and I held a hand to his chest.

"I need to take a shower first. If I smell like man the creature won't come near me." He nodded and kissed me gently and sweetly.

"You do that and I'll make sure everyone's ready out front." I nodded and quickly threw on one of his shirts before I grabbed the bundle of clothes that I'd prepped. I was always planning on using the shower the sex was just an added bonus.

I went down the hall and found the good bathroom. Once I was inside I gave myself a short preliminary dousing in coconut extract before I turned on the shower full bore. I'd scouted out the window earlier in the day and discovered that the drop was nothing so once I got dressed I pushed my backpack out the window and followed. Thank god I didn't have the bump yet. I dropped and grinned. Thanks to Sephariel my knee was better than it had been in years and I was able to land without any problems. Once I had my pack secured to my back I looked around and saw the weakened area of the fence. I smiled, just as the sun was setting I went through the flap and was heading toward the butcher shop. I had a plan, tonight "Pai" was going to die.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I whispered as I watched from my position on top of a nearby dumpster. I was going to tackle her the second she came out and for the last two hours had been suffering varying levels of disappointment. The shop had closed soon after I'd arrived and I knew she hadn't gone out the front. I was usually the most patient one on hunts but this was too personal.

Against my better judgment I moved from my position and skirted along the shadows. I was going to get her. I saw a window at the back of the building and had my "ah-ha" moment. I moved to the window and glanced inside, there she was simply hacking at what looked like a lamb shank. So that's why there weren't any more dead pregnant women, she was using the blood of infant animals. I reached back and took out one of the long pins I'd stuck in my coat. Suddenly the air felt hot, heavy, tropical and I had just enough time for an "oh shit" before I felt a sharp pain to the back of my neck and the world went black.


	6. A Fighting Chance

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**A Fighting Chance**

The world around me was slowly coming back into focus. I could tell from the smell and the moisture in the air that I was somewhere underground. I tried to move from my position but I discovered that my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied at the ankles…shit. I closed my eyes and did an injury inventory, other than the fact that I was groggy and the back of my neck ached I was whole. I ran a mental hand over my stomach and was able to confirm that there was still a baby. I breathed a sigh of relief before I could stop myself. This brought a chuckle from somewhere in the shadows.

"Don't be so relief yet. I been watching you Ariel Singer, you make it hard to hunt." I looked over and saw "Pai" coming out of the shadows with a small furry thing with leathery wings and a large beak on its shoulder. It made a little "tick" noise as she scratched under what looked to be a chin.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" It was a fairly standard question. Why did these things always like to play with their food?

"Where's the fun in that? You not like the others, you strong, a huntress. You deserve dignity when you die, face it head on." I glared and it continued. "A lot of people looking for you, had to bring you to my lair. No use trying to get out, you be old and wrinkly and your baby a grown man by the time you get out."

My eyes went wide and she chuckled again.

"Oh yes, I know what you having. Little boy already growing strong, good blood in him. Can't wait to taste." It licked its lips and I started to panic. I pulled at my ropes and tried to kick out of my leg bindings while she stood and watched. The look in her eyes was eerily calm, like Sam's…

"Why me? There are many more pregnant women around here." I hated the edge of desperation that had come to my voice but if I could keep it talking maybe I could get out of here alive.

"They no fun, too easy, no chase, no challenge. You a hunter, trained to kill, fight. That why I so disappointed. You came so easily. I smell you when you perch on dumpster, just waited for you to lose patience. Tik bit you when you watched me in window." I glared at the little thing on her shoulder. The bite still hurt like a son of a bitch. "I think I leave you to think about everything you do. I'll be at work."

It walked back into the shadows and I groaned. If it was going to work that meant that I'd been here all night and Juice had to be a wreck. I needed to find a way out. I started feeling around with my hands and didn't find anything sharp on the ground. I could feel my knife biting into my ankle and cursed the aswang, it did that on purposed. As I tried to search the darkness for something, anything to get me out of the scrape I was in I rubbed my back against the wall. It had a rough, sandpaper quality. I grinned as I started to rub the rope against it. It would probably take me about an hour and rub my hands raw but I could get free. I started the process and attempted to find a position that didn't feel like my arms and legs were on fire. I decided that I could rub the soreness out later, getting free was the better idea. I lay on my side and rubbed my arms against the wall. I was right, this hurt a hell of a lot. I could feel blood already coming out of my hands but that was fine, as long as I didn't bleed out that's what mattered. What felt like hours later I finally felt the rope slack a bit. Giving one last grunt of effort and taking the last bit of strength in my arms I broke the rope apart. I felt tears in my eyes as I rolled onto my stomach and let my arms fall. I was getting rusty, these injuries were minor in the context of all the other injuries I sustained over the years but I was hurting.

I lay there for about twenty minutes as I felt the pain ebb out of my arms and my hands start to throb. Once I could move them I managed to push myself up and prop myself against the wall. Once I was securely in place I looked at my hands and took a deep breath. They were rubbed raw, but still functional. As soon as I got out of here I'd need a doctor to remove all the grit and sand from the wounds. With a shake to the head I found the knot on the rope binding my legs and worked it. It came out with surprising ease and proved that the aswang was confident that I couldn't escape. Once I got my legs free I pumped them a few times to get the circulation back before I took the knife out of my boot. It was still coated in ginger and salt and I took comfort in its light, fluid silver. Once I felt the pain leaving my muscles I used the wall for leverage and stood taking one careful step, followed by another until I'd walked the width of the tunnel I was in. I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes and sniffed the air of the tunnel. One side was dank and had a mildew-like smell, the other side smelled clean, light but there was a moisture there. I knew that was the way to go. My guess was that the one side led down into the earth while the other probably had an exit by the creek. Thank god for Uncle John's insane survival training. If it weren't for him I never would have learned that trick.

I started walking toward the smells when I came along a fork in the tunnel. This was why it said I'd never get out. I'd bet money that every tunnel forked. I clutched the knife and a breeze that didn't feel natural but offered me hope came from the right tunnel so I took it and knew I was heading the right way. At each fork the same thing happened and eventually I heard the sound of water running. I was almost free!

Suddenly I heard a faint ticking noise and cursed. Of course it would have its little minion guarding the place. I held my knife and said a prayer but the ticking continued. I held the knife tighter and prepared for a battle when I heard the most welcome sound in the world.

"Sam! The entrance is here in this cavern!" As soon as I heard Juice's voice I had tears in my eyes. I had never been so grateful to hear a voice in my life. I followed the sound of the water and saw sunlight pouring down, it was the cavern. I also noticed a leather winged demon creature perched above the sunlight. A rope was thrown down and before I could stop them I saw Juice's boots coming down the rope. I stayed off to the side and watched as Juice descended followed by Sam and the Tik Tik started to get ready for the attack.

Once the guys were down an aggressive ticking started and Sam took out a long pin while Juice took out this mean looking knife. As they prepared for the attack I saw the TikTik swoop and threw my knife in a Hail Mary play. The knife was true and the TikTik fell at Sam's feet incapacitated by the ginger and salt.

"What the fuck?" Juice said before he looked over and I staggered from the shadows. I didn't go far before he had me in his arms. "You stubborn, headstrong bitch. I was so fucking scared, so fucking scared."

He kissed me and I could feel the tears from his eyes hit my face. I loved him so much and he was one of the reasons I didn't, couldn't give up. He kept kissing me, on the lips, on the cheeks, on the eyes, pretty much anywhere he could before Sam coughed and Juice released me before he walked with me to Sam.

"That's the thing that's been causing this?" Juice asked as he wound an arm around me.

"No, this is its familiar the TikTik. You wanna do the honors?" Sam asked and I nodded as he handed me the long pin and held the creature, bellyside up. I looked at Juice before I knelt down with Sam and said a prayer and plunged the pin into its heart. It gave a sharp shriek before it started to liquefy and Juice helped me rise to my feet and move away from the growing puddle. Once it was liquefied I looked between Sam and Juice before I threw my arms around Juice, not even caring that my shoulders were two large balls of pain. Juice held tight before I let go.

"How?" I didn't even continue before Juice started.

"Sam told me how these things like to lair-up underground so I hacked the government's geological database and found this cave system under Folsom with an entrance near the creek. I showed it to Sam and he agreed it was the perfect place for an aswang. I knew you were alive, my gut told me you were." He kissed me again and Sam spoke.

"Besides Sephariel and Castiel probably would have come down if anything had happened to you. I think Sephariel was here anyway, you have her calling card on your shoulder." He pointed to my shoulder and I looked and saw a tiny grey moth and smiled. Sephariel was leading me out of the cavern with her animal and I didn't even realize it.

"Thank god…where are the others?" I asked and Juice looked sheepish while Sam shrugged.

"There was a funeral today, they had to be there. Bobby's at the clubhouse, he was too emotional and, for the good of the hunt, we decided it was best that he stay there." I nodded before I shook my head.

"Good, they're sticking to protocol. We'll need them later though." Juice and Sam nodded while I looked at the rope. "There's no way in hell I can climb out of here. My shoulders are jacked."

"Don't worry babe. Sam will climb up first then I'll tie the rope under your shoulders and he'll tug you up. Then he'll send the rope back down and I'll climb." I nodded, it was a good plan.

Soon enough Sam climbed the rope and true to the plan Juice secured it under my shoulders. I was hauled up and once I was outside on the grass I took in huge gulps of air. The sun had never felt so good. Juice hauled himself up a few minutes later and carried me to where they had the TM van parked. He settled with me in the back while Sam drove.

"Is the?" He asked, unsure how to phrase it, and I just nodded. He kissed me and held me as we continued to the clubhouse. We pulled into the lot and there was a huge crowd there, no doubt having a post funereal meal.

Once we stopped the doors were violently opened and I saw Gemma with a look of relief on her face with my Dad and Clay behind her. I gave a small wave and Juice helped me sit up before the members of SAMCRO formed a protective cluster around me and walked me into the clubhouse. Once inside I was taken to chapel and sat down next to the head of the table with Juice and my Dad at my back.

"Did you kill it?" I looked up and saw Pedro practically salivating. I felt bad for what I'd have to tell him.

"No." There was disappointment in the air but I held up a hand and this brought a tiny gasp from Gemma who whispered something to Jax who nodded and in turn whispered something to Sack who left the chapel. "I need your help to do it, everyone's help."

He and everyone else in the room nodded before I continued.

"I was stupid and reckless and made this personal. I could have been killed and my baby killed. I also put this club and people I love at risk and that's inexcusable but I lucked out by having the bravest, smartest and most loyal Old Man I could ever hope for. Without him you would probably be fishing my body out of the creek. Oh yeah, Sam helped too." I added and it made Gemma smirk. "Now I need your help if we're going to destroy this thing once and for all."

"What do you need us to do?" Jax asked before Pedro could and I smiled.

"First I need to know if the butcher in town is a friend to the club." I heard my Dad curse and saw a look of pure murder in Pedro's eyes. "He's not the aswang, his assistant is and we need it cornered."

"Yeah, he's a friend to the club. Twenty years ago we got him his business he owes us everything." I nodded this was good.

"That's great news. Have him close up shop early today but make sure he doesn't tell the assistant. Tell him that she hurt the club and that the retribution won't fall on him. Remember no body, no crime and once it's taken care of there won't be a body." They nodded.

"What else do we need to do?" Pedro asked and I ticked off the list in my head.

"Everyone needs to be armed with the pouches of ginger and salt, rifles with salt rounds, long pins and knives. It would also be good to have pieces of raw ginger sliced and strung from your neck." I nodded to myself before I continued, "And if you can all have ginger dusted dildos it would be fantastic."

* * *

I sat on the back of Juice's bike with my sawed off, filled with salt rounds, in a bag slung across my back with a machete and pins lining the side. I also had a large, angry looking dildo in the bag and had to chuckle at the thought that every man included in this hunt had a fake phallus of some kind. When Pedro said he'd do anything to take out his daughter's killer he meant it. The procession stopped down the street in front of the funeral home as arranged and I got off the back. It was starting to get cold and I was pissed that the aswang had my favorite jacket. It had been a gift from Dean and had some emotional significance. Some went into the funeral home to keep watch from the roof while Juice, myself, Pedro, Jax and Tig took the front of the shop. Dad, Sack, Hap and Sam took the back with other members of SAMFOL blocking in the sides and keeping watch on other buildings nearby. I grabbed Juice's hand and he gave it a quick squeeze before we made our way into the shop. I took a deep breath when I saw it slicing some beef. It looked up with that calm expression and nodded.

"I knew you escaped, felt little Tik die. That's so naughty, it take years to train them right." I reached in my bag and took out the dildo, holding it behind my back while Juice did the same. Jax looked reluctant but he did what was needed. Tig, being the contradictory ass that he was took out a knife but Pedro held his dildo defiantly behind his back, he knew the plan and was sticking with it.

"Well "little Tik" was just the beginning." I said as I tightened my grip on the phallus.

"You think you can kill me? Catch me first." It made a dash and we followed, almost forgetting what was in our hands. There were some shouts and we watched as the alley group herded it into the prep room with dildos held out. If I wouldn't have been so intent on the hunt I would have laughed out loud at the image of Hap with a plastic pink penis in his hand and a look of murderous joy on his face. The aswang turned, saw that we held the same objects but lunged at Tig who was much better at this than I expected. He lifted his hand and blew something in its face. From the shriek I realized that it was the ginger and salt. It clutched at its face while Sam stabbed it in the shoulder and Jax stepped forward and stabbed it in the side with his K-Bar. It shrieked but lost some of its fight and Happy joined Sam as they threw it on the butcher's block. Once it was situated they nodded and I took out the longest, most brutal looking pin and handed it to Pedro who looked shocked.

"For Maria." I said softly and he nodded before he walked over to the table. The aswang freaked out and tried to transform but Pedro was focused on the task at hand. He plunged the needle into the thing's heart and it shrieked loud enough that we had to cover our ears but he kept his hand on the needle and the aswang started to liquefy. Soon enough there was nothing but a puddle of sludge and clothes on the block while Pedro still held the pin. I walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"It's over." I whispered as he shook his head.

"Maria's still gone." He said tearfully and I removed his hand from the sludge and took it as I guided him to the front of the shop and had him sit down in the customer's chair.

"Yes she is but it wasn't in vain. Thanks to you no one else will ever be hurt by this thing again. Thanks to you my baby is safe." He looked up and the strength was back.

"Thank you." With those words he stood up and walked out, still clutching the pin. As I watched him leave the others started filing out of the back and Juice rubbed my back.

"Do we need to do anything else?" Jax asked as Sam and Happy shook their heads, they knew the score.

"The prospects should clean up, that's one hell of a mess." Jax and Juice grinned while everyone burst out laughing, relieved that everything worked out for once.

* * *

"When are you leaving?" I asked Sam as he helped me load up Stevie for the trip back tomorrow. I was grateful to be going back to the world of Old Lady-dom and the occasional quick hunt.

"Tomorrow morning. Brandy said that she had three friends who wanted to show me a good time. How could I pass that up." How, indeed?

"Thank you for working with Juice on this. I know he isn't easy to work with when he's all overprotective." I put in the last gun before I secured the false bottom and closed it up.

"Actually he's got good instincts, he should be a hunter full time. When you disappeared he knew exactly what you'd done and became super-hunter trying to find you. I doubt Ash could hack with as much skill as he did as he tried to figure out how to find you. You have a good man." He leaned on the trunk and I did the same, struck by how familiar and alien this was all at once. I smiled at his last comment and chuckled when I saw one of the Folsom croweaters standing with a small group of friends looking at Sam like he was a Porterhouse and they were starving.

"Go ahead stud. I'll be fine." He nodded and went to the girls who crowded around him and went into the clubhouse. I sighed and sat on the trunk staring out into the street. Juice was still kind of pissed off at me for being reckless but I knew it would pass, especially when I finally got around to telling him he was going to have a son. That brought a grin to my face and I finally noticed someone leaning next to me.

"What's the smile for? Finally realizing you're a hero." I looked over and saw Jax with a cigarette in his mouth taking a puff.

"I'm not a hero; I'm just a pain in the ass that's good at what I do." He laughed before he looked at me with eyes that sparkled.

"You're a hero; you hunt these evil things and kill them without any thought or concern for yourself. You're fucking unbelievable. I'm kinda jealous that Juice got to you first." He gave me a grin and I shook my head.

"It's not as cut and dried as all that Jax. If you're a hunter you don't have a family, a hometown. Sam has been on the road since he was six months old, his brother Dean was four. No Christmas trees or Easter baskets. Hell, no birthday parties even. They never attended any school for longer than a month. Now me, "I took a deep breath before I continued, "Like them I didn't have a mother. The difference is that mine was a hunter who didn't want a kid dragging her down so she left me in a hospital and took off two days after I was born. Luckily my Dad is a responsible and loving man who dropped everything the moment he knew I existed. I was bounced around from home to home while he hunted until I could fend for myself then I became his hunting companion. This life isn't something I chose but it's what and who I am. Could you do it Jax? Could you leave Abel with Gemma and go around the country, knowing that you might never see them again? Could you give up SAMCRO? Could you give up the Doc?"

He stared thoughtfully at the ground before he looked at me again, his face pensive.

"No, I couldn't do that to Abel, to Tara, the club. Shit, it seems so…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Romantic?" He nodded, understanding. "It is we're the modern day cowboys. Riding around righting wrongs and handling shit, but there's a cost and often that cost is happiness. Wanna know somethin' Jax?"

He nodded and took another cigarette out of his pack and lit up before he met my eyes again.

"I wasn't happy until I set foot in Charming. I was that special kind of miserable that tricks you into thinking everything's ok, then when you see things that are actually good it hurts that much more. You guys gave me a home, a family, a place to call mine. That's more important than being a modern cowboy. Speaking of family, I think we're being paged." I nodded over to where Gemma and Juice were giving us expectant looks and I climbed off the trunk. Before I could move past him he pulled me into a hug and I responded by hugging him just as tight. He had become a big brother somewhere along the line and I savored it.

"Can I help from time to time?" He gave me his crooked grin and I nodded.

"Sure, I have plenty of brains, sometimes I need the brawn." He laughed and put me in a headlock before he let me go and I walked to Juice and plastered myself to his side. Gemma kissed Jax's cheek before she gave me a smile and motioned to someone off to the side. Dad came up and joined us. Now was the time to share my news.

"I have something to tell you all." Juice looked concerned until he saw the grin on my face and the others nodded. "We're having a boy!"

Gemma grinned and pulled me into a hug while Juice just stared. Suddenly a grin split his face and he pulled me back from Gemma and crushed me in a hug before he fused his mouth with mine. I didn't have to ask if he was happy.

"Well I'll be…a grandson…" Dad said before he pulled me from Juice and kissed my forehead.

Things were sure to be rough in the future, but for now I was happier than I'd ever been in my life. Juice took my hand and led me into the clubhouse. He had a special celebration in mind and I couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we are, the end of _Unearthed_. A special thank you to all my readers and those that reviewed. I've enjoyed blending Supernatural and SoA and will continue to do so with the next installment. I promise there will be some Dean and maybe an appearance by Grandpa Winchester. Please let me know what you thought of Unearthed and again thank you.


End file.
